


dangerous love

by breathethroughit



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathethroughit/pseuds/breathethroughit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into (the darker parts of) Mini's head during the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangerous love

In the midst of it all, when Franky's off with Matty nearly all of the time, on the nights she feels particularly possessive and, yes, jealous, Mini imagines all the different ways she could 'claim' what she wishes were hers, and (almost) always ends up feeling worse then she did. She imagines just shoving Franky up against something right in front of him and bite marks and bruises and what kind of person would think of that, knowing what Franky may have went through? She imagines holding her down, or tying her up, or bending her over something. She imagines the way she tastes, going down on her til she begs her to stop, or not going down on her til she begs her to start. She imagines gentle things, too, dreams about just holding her or kissing her for hours, but not as often, and she feels wretched for it. It's this - and not anything else, she's not scared of being out or what the fuck ever - that keeps from saying anything, because while she believes one hundred percent that Matty doesn't deserve her and isn't good for her, that doesn't mean she thinks she does.


End file.
